


Очень особенный рождественский пудинг

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Crack, Gen, I did not know Anderson's first name was philip, Mrs. Hudson's herbal soothers, Recreational Drug Use, christmas pudding, edibles, edibles gone awry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Миссис Хадсон в этот раз случайно заставила всех в Скотланд-Ярде словить кайф.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Очень особенный рождественский пудинг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very Special Christmas Pudding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806323) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



− Миссис Хадсон! − Джон окликнул её ещё до того, как спустился по лестнице. − Миссис Хадсон! Вы дома? − услышала Марта. Он постучал в дверь.

− Заходи, дорогой! − крикнула Марта, не желая упустить ни минуты из своего вечернего шоу. Она почти с религиозным фанатизмом смотрела его уже десять лет, и там было обещано большое потрясение для одного из персонажей любовной линии. Марта поставила деньги на результат. Чуть больше, чем она собиралась в самом начале. Но что она могла сказать точно − недостатки были у всех. По крайней мере, у неё это были азартные игры. У бывшего мужа − убийства и кокаин. У неё могло бы быть всё гораздо хуже.

− Миссис Хадсон, у вас есть что-нибудь, что я мог бы взять с собой в Скотланд-Ярд? Там будет рождественская вечеринка, и я только сейчас получил сообщение, что мы должны принести какую-то еду или что-то в этом роде.

− Да, да. − Марта махнула рукой в сторону кухни. − Бери, что хочешь, дорогой. − Она не отрывала взгляда от экрана. Если персонаж Кристал погибнет в этой сцене, она проиграет пари. Но если той удастся выжить или, ещё лучше, убить персонажа, Эмили, с которой она делила сцену, миссис Хадсон станет богаче на сто фунтов.

Судя по звукам, Джон рывком открыл холодильник и нашёл, что взять.

− Спасибочки!* − крикнул Джон, прежде чем выбежать на улицу.

Марта только махнула рукой, хотя он уже ушёл.

***

− Конечно, я намерена довести пари до конца! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что если бы проиграла я, ты бы ни секунды не колебалась, прежде чем отправиться сюда и потребовать свой выигрыш... Да, встреча действительно звучит прекрасно. Ладно, увидимся в воскресенье. Спасибочки, Лиэнн.

Марта с улыбкой повесила трубку. Сегодня она собиралась себя побаловать. И она точно знала, с чего бы ей хотелось начать своё баловство.

Направляясь на кухню, она размышляла о том, что, возможно, просмотр телика с Шерлоком и впрямь приведёт к весьма неплохим результатам, если сотня фунтов, которую она только что заработала, не станет поводом для смеха.

Открыв холодильник, она снова закрыла дверь и закрыла глаза. − Нет-нет. Ты его ещё не съела, − сказала она себе, прежде чем снова открыть холодильник.

Но вот оно, большое пустое пространство на средней полке, где должен был быть рождественский пудинг. Где же тот может быть...

− О! Чёрт! − ахнула Марта, поспешно хватая пальто, телефон и ключи, а потом чуть ли не бегом выскочила за дверь, спустилась по ступенькам и села в кэб, сбивая с дороги людей, которые собирались в него сесть.

− Скотланд-Ярд, немедленно! Это срочно! − сказала она кэбмену, и они сорвались с места, как летучая мышь из ада.

***

Она опоздала. Слишком, слишком поздно. 

Марта с ужасом смотрела на то, что когда-то было обычной офисной рождественской вечеринкой, а теперь превратилось в... Ну, она не была точно уверена, как описать происходящее, за исключением того, что это было очень похоже на те подпольные клубы, которые она часто посещала в подростковом возрасте, где все сидели на полу и курили травку, пока над головой каждого в комнате не зависало густое облако. Даже оркестры иногда сидели или теряли из виду своих слушателей в тумане.

Честно говоря, только Салли Донован лежала на полу и смотрела на свои руки так, словно они действительно тревожили её на каком-то глубоком и духовном уровне.

Может быть, Марта уже упоминала, что в этом рождественском пудинге запечено множество успокоительных на травах? 

Это действительно тревожило её чистую совесть. Во-первых, она только что случайно накачала наркотиками весь Скотланд-Ярд, а во-вторых, она провела всё утро, декарбоксилируя свои травы, чтобы испечь их с чем-то, и теперь другие люди вкусили плоды её труда, в то время как она не получила абсолютно ничего... кроме, возможно, некоторого тюремного срока. О, Боже.

− Как ты думаешь, куда он их несёт?

Марта вздрогнула, услышав за спиной голос Лестрейда. Она обернулась и увидела, что Грег обращается не к ней, а к Джону. Они оба сидели расслабленные и заторможенные в офисных креслах рядом с Андерсоном, который крутился на своём собственном кресле.

− Даже не знаю. − Джон пожал плечами, откинувшись на спинку кресла и наблюдая за происходящим полуприкрытыми опухшими глазами.

Марта проследила за их взглядами и увидела Шерлока, который, конечно же, тоже выглядел обкуренным. − Не люблю рождественский пудинг, − сказал он. Хотя он всегда получал больше порций, чем кто-либо другой, когда она его готовила. 

Держа в руках папки с делами, Шерлок нёс их по коридору к дверям Скотланд-Ярда.

− Я прав, у него там нет машины, не так ли? − спросил Лестрейд, медленно сползая с кресла.

− Нет, − покачал головой Джон, поднимая руку и поглаживая подбородок почти шерлоковским движением. − Мы приехали сюда в кэбе.

− Интересно... − Лестрейд зевнул и сполз на пол. Джон хихикнул при виде этого зрелища. Андерсон посмотрел на лежащего на полу инспектора и решил, что это хорошая идея, поэтому, остановив своё кресло, присоединился к мужчине. Устроившись на полу, он начал двигать руками и ногами, будто пытался изобразить снежного ангела.

Эта ситуация не была хорошей, Марта знала, что у неё будет столько проблем... из-за... этого....

Но почему? Это ведь не она принесла пудинг, верно? Она не виновата, что Джон взял не то, что надо, из её холодильника... может быть, она могла бы просто уйти, а потом надеяться, что всё это как-нибудь само рассосётся? 

Марта повернулась, чтобы уйти, и тихонько вскрикнула, увидев Шерлока, стоящего прямо за ней.

− Миссис Хадсон, − начал он, прищурив свои опухшие глаза и глядя на неё, прежде чем расплыться в улыбке. − Большое вам спасибо.

− Ты меня благодаришь? − спросила она и пискнула, когда Шерлок заключил её в медвежьи объятия. − Что на тебя нашло?

− Очевидно, за ваши успокоительные на травах. − Он отстранился, озорно улыбаясь. − Какая блестящая шутка.

− О, Шерлок. Ты должен знать, что я бы никогда...

− О, я знаю. − Шерлок махнул рукой, отпуская её. − Но, тем не менее, похоже, Джон взял из вашего холодильника не ту выпечку. И теперь, когда все навеселе и рассеянны, или, так сказать, хороши, я могу легко выиграть пари.

− Ты заключил пари? − Она как раз думала о том, чтобы уехать отсюда и сразу же забрать свой выигрыш. − Какое пари?

− Лестрейд и Джон поспорили со мной, что я не смогу заставить Лестрейда отказаться от ста дел во время рождественской вечеринки. − Шерлок маниакально ухмыльнулся. − Сейчас их у меня двести пятьдесят три. «Нераскрытые дела» сильно пострадали, но я постарался расширить свой кругозор до краж со взломом, поджогов и, конечно, _убийств_.

− Это очень мило, дорогой. − Марта рассеянно похлопала его по плечу, − но я... х-м-м... опаздываю на встречу с парикмахером.

− В семь вечера? − спросил Шерлок, в замешательстве нахмурив брови. − О! − его лицо озарилось пониманием. − Да, бегите отсюда. Хотя вряд ли кто-то заметил ваше присутствие.

− Спасибочки! − нервно крикнула Марта, выбежав из Ярда. 

Ну, это был последний раз, когда она держала еду в квартире! С её мальчиками, живущими наверху, это было слишком рискованно. 

Садясь в кэб, она взволнованно назвала водителю адрес Лиэнн. Лучше бы у той были деньги для миссис Хадсон. Она была далека от того, чтобы ещё иметь с ней дело, если та этого не сделает.

***

* − В оригинале там Ta (англ), которое употребляется реже, чем Thank.


End file.
